wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Encore (album)
Encore is an album by the hip hop artist Eminem. It was set for release on November 16, 2004, but was moved up to November 12, due to the leakage of the album on the Internet. That date being a Friday, rather than a Monday (the day when chart weeks start), meant that he had only two days to compete for the #1 position that week in the UK. However, with the huge anticipation and pre-order sales for the album, this still allowed him to reach the top spot there, beating albums from top-selling artists like Britney Spears and Westlife. The lead single, "Just Lose It," premiered on radio stations across the U.S. on September 23, 2004. The "Just Lose It" video was also available around the world since early October 2004. It makes fun of pop singer Michael Jackson. "Mosh" is an anti-Bush song, and it was the second song to be "leaked" to internet. A music video was also leaked before the 2004 presidential elections. "Encore" was released as airplay only. The second single was "Like Toy Soldiers", depicting the rap feud between Shady Records against Murder Inc. Records and Benzino. "Mockingbird" was the third single released, describing the feelings he has for his daughter Hailie Jade. "Ass Like That", the fourth single, was released in 2005. "Crazy in Love" will be the fifth single to be released. Tracks #"Curtains Up" (Encore Version) #"Evil Deeds" (Produced by Dr. Dre) #"Never Enough", feat. 50 Cent and Nate Dogg (Produced by Dr. Dre and Mike Elizondo) #"Yellow Brick Road" (Produced by Eminem) #"Like Toy Soldiers" feat. Martika (Produced by Eminem) #"Mosh" (Produced by Dr. Dre and Mark Batson) #"Puke" (Produced by Eminem) #"My 1st Single" (Produced by Eminem) #"Paul" (skit) #"Rain Man" (Produced by Dr. Dre) #"Big Weenie" (Produced by Dr. Dre) #"Em Calls Paul" (skit) #"Just Lose It" (Produced by Dr. Dre and Mike Elizondo) #"Ass Like That"* (Produced by Dr. Dre and Mike Elizondo) #"Spend Some Time", feat. Obie Trice, Stat Quo, 50 Cent (Produced by Eminem) #"Mockingbird" (Produced by Eminem) #"Crazy in Love" (Produced by Eminem) #"One Shot 2 Shot", feat. D12 (Produced by Eminem) #"Final Thought" (skit) #"Encore/Curtains Down", feat. Dr. Dre and 50 Cent (Produced by Dr. Dre and Mark Batson) Bonus CD: #Bonus track "We As Americans" (Produced by Eminem) #Bonus track "Love You More" (Produced by Eminem) #Bonus track "Ricky Ticky Toc" (Produced by Eminem) * - In the track listing on edited version cuts, this track is listed as "A** Like That". Interesting Info On Eminems official website track seven of this album is listed as "Chrisopher Reeves" (sic.), "Curtains Up" is removed and all the songs before track seven are moved down one number. Apperently there was a song ready about Christopher Reeve but probably due to his death it was taken of the album. Actually, the track "Christopher Reeves" was simply renamed "Rain Man", probably for the reason assumed above. Christopher Reeves is referenced in the song: "...And Chirs-sto-pher Reeves won't sit for this neither. And let's clear this up too I ain't got no beef with him either. He used to be like a hero to me..." External links *Eminem Encore Lyrics *Eminem Encore Production Credits *MTV.com - News - New Eminem Album, Encore, Due In November *WSWS.org - Eminem’s new release, Encore: delusions, megalomania and social confusion Category:Eminem albums Category:2004 albums